


MTC

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so. Why do I have to get naked again?” Stiles asked, hands hesitating on his boxers.<br/>He probably should have asked first, but this whole emissary initiation thing was fucked up enough that most of the time he didn’t even want to know why he had to do things.<br/>Getting naked in the middle of the preserve, on the bank of a small, hidden lake? Yeah, that was worth a question.<br/>Deaton heaved a heavy sigh, like it was obvious.<br/>“As an emissary, it’s your duty to take care of this land, and all the - peaceful - supernatural creatures that come with it. And that includes the Mythical Tentacle Creature in this lake. But all of this was in the handbook.”<br/>Stiles stopped, looking at the vet like he grew a second head.<br/>“We have a tentacle monster?” he asked, feeling himself pale. Okay, he kind of lost the handbook two days after getting it, and was too ashamed to ask for another one. He hoped nobody found it…<br/>“It’s a Mythical Tentacle Creature, Stiles, as we don’t know it’s name. And it’s been living in this lake for at least two hundred years, so it deserves a little more respect.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	MTC

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Tentacle porn is awesome. I feel like there can never be enough of it. Stiles as recipient would be preferable and if Alan or Peter happen to like what they see and egg the tentacle creature on, I definitely wouldn't refuse.
> 
> anonymous said:I absolutely adore prostate milking, especially when the recipient (Stiles, please Stiles) becomes desperate because he thought he’d get to come. Maybe he comes to accept it and just waits for his dom to do whatever he wants.

“Okay, so. Why do I have to get naked again?” Stiles asked, hands hesitating on his boxers.

He probably should have asked first, but this whole emissary initiation thing was fucked up enough that most of the time he didn’t even want to know why he had to do things.

Getting naked in the middle of the preserve, on the bank of a small, hidden lake? Yeah, that was worth a question.

Deaton heaved a heavy sigh, like it was obvious.

“As an emissary, it’s your duty to take care of this land, and all the - peaceful - supernatural creatures that come with it. And that includes the Mythical Tentacle Creature in this lake. But all of this was in the handbook.”

Stiles stopped, looking at the vet like he grew a second head.

“We have a tentacle monster?” he asked, feeling himself pale. Okay, he kind of lost the handbook two days after getting it, and was too ashamed to ask for another one. He hoped nobody found it…

“It’s a Mythical Tentacle Creature, Stiles, as we don’t know it’s name. And it’s been living in this lake for at least two hundred years, so it deserves a little more respect.”

“Rrrright,” Stiles said, trying hard not to roll his eyes. Emissaries were really suckers for tradition. He shucked his boxers and looked at the water. It was the middle of the night, new moon, and everything was strangely silent. Deaton was looking at him like he expected Stiles to do something. Except he had no idea what.

It was kind of foreboding, so after a brief pause Stiles decided that it was time to come clean.

“Soooo… Let’s say that someone lost their very useful emissary handbook. What exactly would they be expected to do with the tentacle mon… I mean, the Mythical Tentacle Creature?”

To his credit, the vet didn’t get an aneurism, but he suspected that it was a close thing.

“Stiles.” He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. “This is probably the worst time for this, I thought… never mind, get dressed, we’re going home,” he said, turning back towards where they left the jeep.

Stiles scrambled after him, catching him before he got too far.

“No, no wait! Come on, doc, at least tell me what I’m missing out on!”

Deaton gave him a long look.

“It’s mating season for the MTC. Considering that it can’t survive outside of the water and that the nearest of it’s species lives in Texas, every twenty years an emissary has to… entertain it for a night.”

Stiles just stood there, not sure if he was getting this.

“You mean sex.”

It was the man’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Yes, I mean sex. Nothing dangerous - the MTC is actually a very easily manageable creature - but it does have some needs.”

Yeah, okay. Stiles came here ready to do a lot of things, having sex was not one of them.

“Ugh… So. Like, can I have some time to think it over? We could come back in a few days? Maybe?” He was not sure that he even wanted to go through with it, but he was a bit caught off guard.

Deaton shook his head regretfully.

“I’m afraid not. It has to be tonight,” he said. “I assumed you were prepared.”

Wow. Shit. Stiles didn’t exactly know this tentacle guy, but it seemed decidedly unfair that he had to wait another two decades before it could get laid. Stiles would be an old man by then, like, almost forty.

He glanced back at the lake. Fuck.

“Okay. Okay, I will do it.”

* * *

First, nothing was happening. Stiles was standing in knee high water, curling his toes into the soft sand, waiting.

According to Deaton - who retreated a bit, so he wouldn’t scare the apparently shy creature - all he had to do is wait, and it would come for him. Even with the reassurance that he would in no way be hurt - that he would enjoy it - it was probably the longest five minutes of Stiles life.

And then he felt it.

Something touched his ankle, just a careful, gentle brush, but it had him tense up.

 _Stay still_ , Stiles heard Deaon’s voice say in his head. They did a little ritual that allowed the vet to communicate with him telepathically for the duration. It was pretty useful thing, except it only worked on short distance, and both parties had to have magic. 

 **I’m trying…** Stiles thought back, but he was distracted, because there was something winding around his legs. It felt slippery, even in the water - and as he watched the surface of the lake started to ripple as something moved under it.

Actually, a lot of somethings.

Slowly but surely Stiles could feel more and more things touching him, and soon enough one of the appendages broke through the water and wrapped around his middle. It was a bit thinner than an arm, dark and covered in some kind of slick. It was… well, not exactly cold, but lukewarm, just like the water. It was good thing that it was the middle of summer.

Stiles tried very hard to stay still, even as he couldn’t help cursing under his breath when he was lifted up off the ground. The tentacles - there were more now, wrapped around his chest and limbs - pulled him in deeper over the lake, though he was suspended above the water. He looked around and felt his heart quicken. The lake was about half the size of a football field but no matter where he turned his head, there were tentacles peeking out of it on the shores. How big was this fucking thing?

**How big is this fucking thing?**

_I never saw the whole creature, but let’s just say that the lake itself is probably 60% tentacle and 40% actual water._

**Fuck me.**

Stiles didn’t try to fight. Deaton told him that struggling would get him nowhere anyway, and if he wanted to get over it fast, he should just lay back and think of England. Or whatever.

He relaxed his muscles as he got used to trusting the creature not to drop him. He was brought to the middle of the lake, and lowered down until he was just inches from the surface.

It was dark enough that he didn’t see the thinner feelers at first, but he could definitely feel it when they touched his face. He jerked, wanting to smack them away instinctively, except his arms were held so tightly, that he couldn’t move them an inch. Being immobilized should have scared him shitless, but the fact that he didn’t feel even a lick of discomfort told him that the monster was holding him very, very carefully.

The thin tentacles just kind of mapped his body at first, touching every inch of him, like some biological scanner. It was kind of ticklish.

He wasn’t about to laugh though when about a dozen new ones appeared. These ended it some kind of suction cups.

**What the hell? Is this normal? These little sucker things?**

_Yes, don’t worry. A creature this size has a lot of specialized appendages._

Specialized? What the fuck did that mean?

He found out soon enough; the suckers just bumped around a bit, but then found their mark. Stiles’ nipples. He moaned, long and loud as they started pulling on his flesh. They were strong, strong enough that it felt like they were pulling on something in his chest that had a straight connection to his cock. It was amazing. There were too many of them, but the extra ones just attached themselves to his areola or anywhere near it, leaving behind small, circular bruises. They stung, but in the ‘yes, more’ kind of way.

Stiles let his head fall back, muscles contracting from the rhythmic suction on his tits. His cock was steadily filling between his legs.

He almost didn’t notice when something slithered between his ass cheeks. It was thin, nothing thicker than a finger, and it was even more slippery than the rest.

Stiles gasped as he felt it prodding around his hole and then suddenly it slid in after not finding formidable resistance. Yeah, so Stiles was not a newbie to anal play, sue him.

The thin tentacle started fucking him. It was like nothing he ever felt before, nothing he had in his ass had been twisting and turning and just generally twitching around. It was maddening, so when Stiles felt another poking gently at his rim it was almost a relief. The fit was a bit tighter, but they were slippery enough to cause no pain as the second one joined the first.

They started fucking dancing in him, wrapping around each-other and thrusting in unison, other times separating and stretching him.

By the time there was four inside him, Stiles was a mess.

 _It’s fine, you’re fine, just a bit more,_  Deaton’s voice whispered in his head and with his senses all muddled, it almost felt like a physical caress. His nipples were aching in the pest was, hard and reddened under the attention of the tiny suckers fighting over them.

Then, something happened and Stiles gasped, feeling the tentacles in his ass withdraw almost completely and then pull on his opening in different directions. The brush of the cool air against his insides was shocking.

_Shh, it’ alright, you will love it…_

Stiles didn’t know what he was talking about, just that his hole was pulled completely apart, gaping into the night with the four feelers holding it open.  
He couldn’t help opening his eyes when he heared something large breaking through the water’s surface. It was another tentacle, except this looked very much different. It was as thick as the ones holding him up, but it was ridged and covered in bumps. Stiles swallowed. He had a feeling that he knew where that was going.

Just as he thought, the large tentacle poked against his opening, slowly - so, so very slowly - inching into him. It kind of hurt, but it was more the burn of the stretch than actual pain. It was the biggest thing Stiles ever had inside him and feeling it slide into him was something out of this world. It didn’t stop. He couldn’t see it, but he thought there was more than a feet of it inside him by the time it finally stilled.

Stiles just closed his eyes and panted. His body broke out in goosebumps, shivering from the strain of trying to relax. It was overwhelming. The tentacle waited until he managed to catch his breath before it moved, and god… The feeling of that uneven surface rubbing against his insides was indescribable.

Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes open.

It was strange. He was sure he wasn’t even hard anymore. He didn’t understand what was happening to his body. Interestingly enough, he thought of all the fisiting videos he watched when he went hunting for kinky porn, he never understood why the guys on the receiving end were usually soft, but now…

He didn’t actually mind it, his whole body was engulfed in pleasure from the monster’s appendages working on and in him, but instead of it being concentrated in one point - his dick - it was spread over his whole body.

Stiles cried out when the creature grinded it’s cock - he though that’s what it was - against his prostate. He thought that he was going to come, even though he wasn’t hard, but… It was weird, he could feel waves of muted but intense pleasure washing over him, he could feel his limp cock spurt out a load of come but it was nothing like an orgasm… And it didn’t stop. 

The tentacle didn’t let up, it kept rubbing and rubbing and rubbing against him deep inside and everything was just…

* * *

Stiles’ whole body was trembling as he lay on the shore, watching with glazed eyes as the last tentacle withdrew into the dark depths of the water.

He couldn’t move. He didn’t even understand how he was able to keep his eyes open with the exhaustion pushing on him from every direction. He was dimly aware of Deaton coming over, covering him with a blanket and ruffling his hair. 

He wanted to tell him to be careful, because he could feel it as the creature’s come leaked of his used, loose hole in thick globs, but he couldn’t manage to open his mouth.

Shit. His balls were aching, completely empty - he was pretty sure he was coming dry after the first two hours…

His body was jostled as Deaton lifted him to his arms, but Stiles was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
